Miroku's Confession
by Roxie Arie
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated. Inuyasha confessed his love for Kagome. But what about Miroku? Does he have anything to confess? Or will he be too late? Disclaimer:Sadly these characters are not mine. Please Review it is my first fanfic. MirSan One Shot


Miroku knew he had fucked up this time. He looked around to see all his companions looking at him, except for the one he wanted to see the most.

" I can't believe you did that!" Kagome yelled at him "Your so….stupid." Kagome then got up from the made campsite and headed toward the direction that her friend had gone.

Miroku sat there in thought, waiting for anything. Just something to get his mind off of the thing he just said.

Inuyasha looked at him a moment longer and then went back to eating his ramen that he loved and adored. Shippo was curled up with Kirara and sound asleep by the campfire. Miroku held his staff tightly and looked up into the dark sky, filled with tiny bright orbs. Miroku then looked back down and noticed Inuyasha staring at him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly

" Your just an idiot." Inuyasha said plainly, like it was a fact everyone knew.

" Ya, I know." Miroku answered, taking Inuyasha back a bit. The answer was very uncharacteristic for the pervert monk. Usually, when Miroku would do something pervert he would blame his cursed hand but this time we was agreeing to him being an idiot.

Inuyasha study his face for a bit, trying to see if there was any lie behind his eyes but all he saw was…pain. Could Miroku actually feel bad for hurting Sango's feelings? Inuyasha thought no way but then looked into the monk's eyes again and sniffed in his aurora and found only sadness.

" I do it for a reason, Inuyasha. I am not a pervert like they all say." Miroku said sincerely. "_I really should shut up now. This is not good. I have said too much. But then again Inuyasha won't really care and it will get off my chest. I have had this secretly way too long."_ Miroku thought in his head.

"I know Miroku." Inuyasha replied. Miroku gave his companion a weird, disbelieving look, making Inuyasha laugh. " You didn't want to get to close to her. You were afraid of dieing and maybe taking her down with you. " Inuyasha said in a matter of fact way. Miroku still was stunned. How could he know all this? Was it that obvious that he adored Sango? That he thought about her all the time? That he loved her? " So…" Inuyasha continued, "You fucked up. It happens. But Miroku do you not realize now is your chance to chase after her? We have defeated Naraku and all is left are the jewels. After that, you won't get your chance. Sango, plans on rebuilding her village, on going home. Now are you going to go with her or be a pansy and never tell her how you feel? Don't you get it, you don't have to pretend anymore."

Miroku's violet eyes were open as wide as they could. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was so weird coming from Inuyasha, someone who just recently started to show loving emotions because of his love confession to Kagome. Miroku thought Inuyasha was done with his speech and started to close his eyes to think but he was wrong.

" Telling Kagome how much I love her and wanted her was the best thing I have ever did." Inuyasha said with a different tone, he was sincere and loving. He looked up into the dark sky as Miroku sitting across from him looked at him in a daze. Inuyasha continued "I love her more than anything and can't imagine my life without her by my side." Miroku nodded and they both stared at each other, realizing that their friendship became a whole lot damn stronger.

Kagome then enter the campsite through the trees and sat down next to Inuyasha on their sleeping bag. She glared at Miroku, giving him a death glare. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and then looked back at Miroku and gave him a smile. It was a very funny site, Kagome glaring at him like she was going to kill him and Inuyasha giving a supporting smile. It was like they switch places for usually Kagome was the supportive one and Inuyasha the angry one. Miroku lowered his head and gave out a small laugh as he thought of this. He then looked up again and couldn't take the glare anymore. He got up slowly, staff in hand and walked toward the trees, out of the campsite.

" Where are you going?" Kagome asked in a growl.

" To think," Miroku turned around to face them. Then bowing he said, "Excuse me." He left through the trees in haste and disappeared quickly into the dark woods.

"So enjoy the show, Kagome." Inuyasha turned to face her and put his hands on her waist.

" What? Um…. no I don't know what your talking about." Kagome answered letting out a girlish giggle. "So, I guess I need to practice on my sneaking in and eavesdropping."

"Well, I don't think Miroku noticed so I think you did rather well." Inuyasha smiled and lend in and placed his forehead against her's.

Kagome's smile slowly disappeared as then she asked Inuyasha, " So you can't imagine your life with out me?"

"Woman, if you left the world would lose all its beauty and wonder." Inuyasha answered and then softly placed a kiss one her pink lips. Kagome smiled and then let out a yawn.

"Come on, you, let's go to bed. Miroku and Sango can take care of themselves." Inuyasha then lifted Kagome into his chest and laid her down with him in their sleeping bag and fell asleep under the stars with Kagome laying by his side, just where he wanted her to be forever.

Miroku traveled through the thick forest until he reached his destination, an open field. He remember seeing it when they were headed to make camp and thought it was beautiful and seemed to be the perfect place to think. He walked through the final edge of the woods into the open field and breathed in its beauty. The field was covered with violets and many different colors of flowers and the grass was green and looked like a huge ocean of green as the wind swept through it. He made his way though the field and laid down in the middle to look up into the deep dark sky with it's little light orbs. Now it was time to think.

He closed his eyes and imagined Sango. He could see it now, finally saying he loved her and embracing her for the first time. Feeling her skin on his and loving every second being with her. He saw the after they got married and them rebuilding her village and raising children of their own. Teaching them everything they both knew and showing them all the love in their hearts. She would be a wonderful mother, kind and true and always loving. He would always love her and be as romantic as he could. He would bring her flowers on random days, tell her she's beautiful, give her all the kisses she wanted and share a bed with her every night and have her warm body next to…

" Miroku? What are you doing out here?" The familiar voice asked. Miroku smiled and opened his eyes to see Sango standing above him but not in her usual state. She had been crying and her face was red and puffy. His smile immediately disappeared and guilt ran through his whole body.

"Sango, are you…" Miroku began but was interrupted

"I'm fine. I just heard you mumbling to yourself over here and thought maybe somebody was hurting you or something." Sango answered quickly and then looked away. Miroku sat up and couldn't believe it. Even after what he did to her, she still seemed to care if he lived or died.

"Let me explain Sango. What you saw was not what it totally looked like." Miroku started to explain but then Sango turned her head away from him and vivaciously said " I don't need your pity, monk. I am fine. What you did was what you wanted and that is fine by me." Sango started to walk away when Miroku reached out his hand and grabbed her hand. She looked down and was about to slap him across the face but then saw his eyes and look she had never seen from him before. His violet eyes looked straight into her chocolaty eyes and seemed to look at her from the inside out. He looked like he was hurt and she needed to help him. _Damn him_, Sango thought,_ He is an idiot. It looks like he thinks I did something wrong but I wasn't the one getting a special dance from some whorish girl. Stupid monk. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! God, no matter how many times I say that I love him more and more. Love is such a stupid thing._

Sango then came back to reality and looked at him with as much hatred as she could muster and demanded, " Let go of me" She stood there waiting. Miroku bowed his head about to give in and forget about ever telling her but then remember what Inuyasha said and looked back at Sango with a little smile, "No." He answered simply.

Sango taken back and more angry now replied "You better let go of me, monk." Miroku just sat there looking at her and didn't respond. He just held her hand tighter. Sango looked down at her hand and saw the image she always dreamed of, of her and him just holding hands, a simple act of love. This was too much. Sango decided she has to get away from him. He was too much to handle right now. Sango tugged her arm away but Miroku just held tighter.

_Why won't he let go_, She thought, _Fine then. I will make him let me go._ Sango then started to run, dragging Miroku a little way but still he had a hold of her. Miroku stunned a little by her action hopped up to his feet and smiled even wider, irritating her even more. "Sango, we need to talk."

" No!" Sango yelled back and pulled at his hand holding her with her other arm. After lots of tugs and Miroku giving a even bigger smile, she gave him a glare, lifted her eyebrows and went for his head with her foot. This sent Miroku flying but never letting go of her and therefore she went falling to the ground too.

Miroku didn't have much time to recuperate for Sango started to pulled at his hand again to let her go. "Sango that really hurt." Miroku complained as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Well, if you would have let me go that wouldn't of happened." She said still tugging at his arms.

"Just listen to me and I will let you go." Miroku replied while focusing on not letting go of her.

"No!" Sango pouted and still tore at his hand. Sango then tried to roll away from him but Miroku just brought her back. He started to laugh and then Sango tried to push away from him and he just grabbed a hold of her other hand. " No" Sango pouted in a lighted mood. She started to actually enjoy this little wrestling game.

Miroku just sighed. "Can we talk now?"

"Let's see," Sango replied with mischief on her mind "No" as she said this she kicked him in the stomach.

"O No. I won't let you do that." Miroku replied

"Well I just did." She smirked and then kicked him again

"Okay, fine." He then rolled on top of her trying to pin her to the ground but then Sango managed to flip him to the ground again and pinned him for a while. They rolled around like this for a long time. Both being slammed down on rocks and stuff as they got out of each other's pins. Finally, Miroku got her pinned and she couldn't move. Both breathing heavily and tired from the workout of trying to out do the other.

"Okay, can we talk now?" Miroku asked through heavy breathes.

"No!" Sango answered. She was mad now from losing, it was fun for a while but now she was defeated and didn't like that. She did like Miroku's body lying on top of her body and in the mist of their wrestling his huge purple robe came off revealing a loose long sleeved shirt and tight black pants. She thought he looked better than ever even though his hair was messed up a bit and many pieces fell out of the ponytail and he had dirt on his white shirt.

" Well, we're going to talk anyway, Sango, whether you like it or not." Miroku made sure to keep her firm against the ground. Not wanting her to get away. Sango let out a grunt and turned her head away from him to look at the grass next to her head. "Good, okay.." Miroku took in a deep breath and look down at the women underneath him. She was very angry and even though she looked like she was thinking about killing him, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. Her lightly tanned skin looking radiant in the dark night, her long dark brown hair released from it's usual hold in a low ponytail laid around them, her hand inside of his palms, her chocolaty eyes matching her hair color and her pretty pink lips, slightly open to help her breath after the wrestling match they had. She was a goddess and didn't even know it. She didn't know the effect she had on him every time he looked at her. After the long silence, Sango looked back at him and saw him just staring at her. She was confused. He was staring at her with a different look she had never seen before. She stared back at him, calming down and loving being this close to him. Suddenly, realizing she was supposed to be mad at him, she shook her head and looked away again.

Miroku then started his explaination, " I didn't know what she was doing Sango." Sango looked back at him. He had her attention now. Miroku continued, " What happened was Inuyasha and I were trying to get supplies so I was working my. …skills with the young village ladies to try to get more supplies. They then insisted that Inuyasha and I attended their little feast and they would give us whatever supplies we needed. One girl was talking to me a lot and sorta all over me. She then said she had a problem and would give us something special if I helped her with it. I agreed and she led me away from the party and to that room. She left for a minute and came back in those clothes you saw her in." Sango vividly remembered the slutty little black dress with slits on both sides going up to her higher thigh and the top leaving little to the imagination of whoever saw her in it. Miroku continued, " I told her that I wasn't going to and I was not like that. She then said that I was the monk who was asking women to bare my children and she wanted to be that woman or a one-night stand, she didn't care. She then came to me and sat on my lap. I told her no again but then she kissed me and that's when you came in." Sango remembered the image, that girl's hands all over him and him letting her. Sango choked back tears. _That idiot girl,_ Sango thought _I wanted to pull her heart out. She was all over him, my…._ Sango stopped, knowing that the next part of her thoughts were very wrong. He was not her's, not even close.

"Sango, I didn't want her. She just sorta forced it. I am sorry. I should have known what she was thinking. I don't like to hurt you." Miroku let go of one of her arms he had pinned and put his hand on her cheek, turning her face to look into his eyes. " I know I have hurt you in the past but I have a confession." Sango breathed in deeply. She looked into those eyes she loved so much. " I meant to hurt you, Sango. I didn't want to fall in love and I thought if I came off as a complete pervert I would distant myself from you. I didn't know how our adventure would end and it would be selfish for me to be with you and then me get killed and leave you alone. I did all that pervert stuff to get you to hate me and I thought with that I wouldn't love you. But Sango, it didn't work. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I loved you from the first time I saw you and everyday I loved you more and more. " Miroku paused and was relieved to finally tell her everything. Sango laid under him with her mouth open in surprise, her eyes studying his to see if he was lying. "I don't deserve you, Sango. You are amazing and beautiful and one of the best things to ever be in my life. I would do anything for you. I love you." Sango stared into his eyes with a surprised look. She then reached her hand up to grace his cheek and then her fingers through his hair and took out his little ponytail. His hair fell around his face. She moved her hand back down his face but then dropped it down to her. "I want to be with you, Sango." Miroku broke into a plead, " I want to be with you, marry you, help you rebuild your village and make it our home. I want to have kids running everywhere," At that Sango let out a little laugh and smiled. "I want to teach them our ways of life. I want to bring you flowers and treats randomly. I want to tell you your beautiful everyday. I want to wake up to you every morning of my life. I want all of this with you because I want you." Miroku was smiling by the end and Sango couldn't resist. She slowly placed her hand on his cheek again and lifted her head to place her pink lips on his soft lips. They shared a soft, slow, perfect first kiss. Sango laid back down on the ground and smiled up at him. Miroku smiled, so happy that she just kissed him. He then quickly leaned down and kissed her again. This time a little more passionately. Sango taken back by surprise but then quickly recovered by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Miroku moved his hands up and down her side. He then wanted more and deepened their kiss by slowly letting his tongue creep into her mouth. Sango flung open her eyes but didn't stop. She was enjoying this way too much. She closed her eyes again and their tongues rolled around each other. Sango's hands moved through Miroku's dark hair as he placed his hands on her face. They broke apart slowly. They smiled at each other. Miroku then leaned into her neck and started to lead a trail of kisses from her neck up to her ear. Sango giggled in delight.

Miroku gave her a final kiss to her cheek, " We probably need to head back. The others are probably worried." Miroku went to get off of her, when Sango flung her arms around his lower back and pulled him right back down on her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sango smirked " I am not finished with you and besides I didn't get to tell you yes or no."

Miroku smiled down at the woman he loved. "Well, what more do you want to do? And I am pretty sure with that kiss you want me too."

Sango sighted, " I guess I am just easily to read. I have some ideas." As she said this she kissed him again with tremendously force. Their tongues played wildly with each other and the passion rose to new heights. Sango moved her hands to Miroku's ass and grabbed it and rubbed her hand against it. Through their kiss they both smiled. Miroku ran his fingers through her hair and started to kiss her on her neck again. Sango then moved her hands back to his lower back and slipped her hands under his loose shirt and started to pull it up to get it off. Miroku smiled and sat up to take it off. He then pulled her into his lap and they started to kiss again. Sango's hand tracing the defined muscles on his chest and arms. Miroku then realized that he was hard. He stopped the kiss and looked at Sango seeing if she wanted to continue. Sango had noticed him pressing against her and wanting him even more.

"Why did you stop?" Sango asked between breaths

" I didn't know if you… well I mean I didn't want you to…" Miroku stutter his words

" If I didn't like it I would have stopped." Sango said as she kissed his neck and his chest. Sango then lifted her dress over her neck leaving only her tight black cat suit. She then took the top of it revealing her breast. She then pushed him down and laid on top of him. "I love you, Miroku. I want everything you want and I want to start tonight. I can't tell you how much I have dreamed of this and just being in you arms. Sango then slip off her pants and was completely naked on top of him. She then reached up and untied his pants and helped get them off. They both smiled at each other and kissed as passionately as they could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Miroku woke to the sun rising and looked at his shoulder to find the woman he loved laying her head there, asleep. His big purple robe laid out on top of them and under it they laid naked, next to each other. Miroku smiled at the pervious night's activities. Everything in his life would now change for the better. Sango stirred and kissed Miroku's cheek.

"Good morning." Miroku replied

" Good morning" Sango copied.

They laid there in silence. Just loving being together. They watched the sun rise for about an hour and talked softly about what they were going to do now and what their plans were, together.

"We should probably head back now." Miroku said. "Unless you want to do some more like last night when I said that." Miroku flashed a hopeful smile. Sango couldn't help but let out a laugh. She climbed on top of him and laid on him.

" I love you, Miroku." Sango said and then gave him a soft kiss

" I love you too." Miroku replied "But woman I want more than that." Miroku then rolled her to the ground and was on top of her. She giggled and they started to passionately kiss. Something they would do for the rest of their lives.


End file.
